


Love drunk

by erienne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erienne/pseuds/erienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dealing with a very tipsy Danny...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_odyssey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_odyssey/gifts).



> I do not own Hawaii Five-0, I just deeply love it! No copyright infringement intended.

While driving home, Steve kept glancing at Danny, who was sitting next to him, strangely quiet and … smiling like a fool.

Steve guessed Danny was following his train of thought, most likely an odd and incoherent one.

It wasn’t Danny’s fault, though. He was just paying the consequences of the undercover op that had taken place that night. Danny had successfully managed to distract Garcia’s men by challenging them to a drinking contest so Chin could have enough time to find the evidence they needed to prove that Garcia had several politicians, judges and cops on his payroll. Everything had gone off without a hitch, but… Danny had drunk much more than he was used to.

“How are you feeling?”, Steve asked, affection and amusement in his voice.

“I’m feeling great”, Danny said. “I was dreaming. No, thinking. I was thinking.” He looked like he was pondering those words, then he looked at Steve with all the intensity he could manage, given that he was definitely tipsy, to say the least.

Steve met Danny’s eyes for a moment and the way Danny was looking at him did funny things to his heart.

“You won’t ask me what I was thinking?”, Danny asked. Right after that, he realized they already had pulled into Steve’s driveway, he forgot his question and muttered a “We’re home” and God, Steve loved when Danny referred to his house as “home”.

Danny kept looking at Steve, even while trying to open the door of the Camaro, till he had to focus only on that surprisingly hard task… yeah, too hard… maybe he needed to unfasten his seat belt, first... but he soon realized that, if the operation “find the car door lever” was complicated, the “unfasten your seat belt” one was even more complicated. Four stars, at least… maybe even five.

“What do you think, Steve? Four or five stars?”, Danny asked to an obviously confused Steve.

“Hmm… I don’t know, Danny… can I?...”, he offered, leaning towards Danny to unfasten the seat belt, then leaning some more to open the door. “There you go”, Steve said, then he got out of the car. Danny got out as well and, after struggling for a moment to maintain his balance, he followed Steve to the door and watched him intently as he opened the door, went inside and turned the lights on.

“You’re so good”, he told Steve, looking at him in awe, as if he had just performed an extremely difficult magic trick or something like that. “I was thinking about this in the car”, Danny continued, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it with a dreamy smile on his face. “You really can do anything…”

“Danny, I opened the door and turned the lights on, that’s it”, Steve said laughing.

“… and you are so handsome. Mother Nature has been really kind to you.”

Steve’s laugh became more uncertain. What the hell was happening to Danny? What the hell happened to the man who used “idiot” and “animal” as terms of endearment?

“Well… thanks”, Steve said, confused and embarrassed. “I’m going to get you some aspirin, okay?”

“No, I feel good. I think I’ve never felt better in my life”, Danny assured.

“You’re going to have a headache, Danny, you have to take some aspirin… wait here”, Steve told him, then he went in the kitchen and searched the medicine chest. While he was searching, he heard Danny stepping into the kitchen and getting closer, till he was behind him, totally invading his personal space.

“Wait, I know it’s here, but I can’t find it…”

“I’ll wait”, Danny replied calmly. “You’re so tall. But well-proportioned.”

Steve rolled his eyes. God, dealing with a drunk Danny wasn’t easy at all.

“Found them! Now you’ll take them, then you’ll get some sleep”, Steve said, reaching for the box, then he froze, feeling Danny’s fingers moving on his back. 

“… Danny? What are you doing?”

“I’m drawing a heart. _Danno loves you_ ", Danny answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Steve turned around to face Danny, who raised his head to look Steve in the eyes. Danny’s lips were slightly parted and Steve felt irresistibly attracted… it took an herculean effort to remind himself that he wanted to be sure Danny wanted that as much as him… 

“Take the aspirin, come on, and get some sleep… you’re too dangerous like this”, Steve said, putting his hands on Danny’s shoulders, gently pushing him away.

“Dangerous?”, Danny asked, honestly confused.

“I’ll explain you. Tomorrow. When you’ll have much less tequila in your system”, Steve smiled, then he poured some water in a glass and dropped the effervescent tablets in it.  
Danny drank his medicine, put the glass in the sink and got out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs.

“Where are you going?”, Steve asked, following Danny.

“To bed”, Danny replied candidly.

“Well… when you're here usually I sleep in my bed and you sleep on the couch”, Steve explained patiently.

Danny looked at Steve pensively. “We should change this habit.”

“I absolutely agree”, Steve said laughing. “When you’ll have much less tequila in your system”, he repeated, as a reminder for Danny and himself.

Danny nodded and walked towards the couch.

“Do you need a blanket?”, Steve asked after putting a pillow on the couch.

“No, it’s too hot”, Danny said, clumsily lying down.

“Everything’s fine?”

“Uh-uh”, Danny nodded. His head felt heavy.

“If you need anything, just call.”

“Uh-uh”.

Steve smiled and wished Danny good night.

As soon as Steve turned around, Danny slapped his butt.

“Danny!”, Steve exclaimed, half scolding, half laughing.

“Good night to you too, Steven”, Danny said, closing his eyes, a goofy, happy smile on his face.


End file.
